That Day
by Ahneta
Summary: He remembers that very day, their first encounter. R&R.


It was that day, that very day he remembered. It was their first encounter. He remembered it very vividly, it was the Quidditch world cup. His father had woken him up quite early, he was down right pissed as he was not a morning person, but as he remembered the reason as to why he was awoken early, he smiled and got ready.

He walked a few kilometers away from his house atop the hill with the tree he used to go to as a kid. He saw the portkey that was to get them there. His father told him to wait patiently for they were expecting company, the Weasley Family, his father had said. Apparently, Mr. Weasley and his father are quite good friends and as they found out that they were heading to the same destination, they decided to go together.

As Cedric thought that the Weasley Family was about to come, he hid in the tree to make a good entrance, just to brighten up the mood of the day. He sensed noise coming his way and as his father mentioned his name, he jumped down from the tree and used his ever charming grin to greet the family.

Cedric was quite shocked though, he only expected it to be the male Weasleys that would be present, but apparently Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger came with them too. There was some magnetic pull he can't understand with Hermione. Something that made him look at only her. He hoped no one noticed though, but the youngest of the Weasleys had noticed and was giggling like mad as Hermione looked at her with doubt.

Ginny went ahead of Hermione, thinking she should let Cedric have the chance to make acquaintances with her.

Sensing this, Cedric approached Hermione and walked aside her.

"Good day isn't it?" Cedric stated, taking cautious steps as he face Hermione.

"Yes, it is, the weather is nice." She replied serenely with a smile. This only triggered Cedric to grin wider than ever.

Cedric stuck out his hand and said, "My name's Cedric Diggory, 6th Year Hufflepuff."

Hermione chuckled, which Cedric found quite endearing.

"I'm Hermione Granger, 4th Year Gryffindor," she stated to him with a grin matching his own.

"So, Granger," Cedric was starting until Hermione cut him off.

"You can call me Hermione, no need to be formal." She chuckled.

Cedric smirked and leaned toward her left ear, "You can call me Cedric as there is no formalities anymore, but if it's you, personally, I'd say you can call me whatever you like, love" He said, winking. Then turned into full-fledged laughter when he saw her turn beet red.

"You shouldn't act like that around me Cedric," she smirked fully recovering from the massive blush she adorned seconds before.

"And why is that?" His face still full of laughter.

"That's coz I have two very over-protective best friends that would bloody well kick your arse if you lay a hand on me without me allowing it." She finished looking smug with her own set of laughter.

Apparently, this didn't deter Cedric. "So she wants to play huh?" Cedric thought.

"I don't think it necessary for them to kick my beautiful arse Granger," he said slowly.

"And why is that?" her eyes still showing merriment.

He snickered and leaned forward, "That's because, you'd want me to touch you anyways," as he said that, they reached the others atop the hill. He winked at her before they traveled through portkey.

The journey was uneventful for some, save for Amos, Cedric and Arthur, who actually knew how to land. But the others came sprawling down the grass landing as they stared at the three blokes who were laughing and looked quite smug.

As they were picking themselves up off their feet, everyone was shocked to see Cedric offering Hermione a hand.

"Come on. Grab my hand, I do find it my duty to help you up off your feet," He laughed.

"Wow, such the knight in shining armor, aren't we dashing?" Hermione giggled.

The others just found it weird and stared at them.

As they were walking towards their tents, Amos and Arthur told the kids that it was time to separate since their tents were pretty far off from eachother.

And again, all seemed to be shocked by what was going on with Cedric and Hermione.

Cedric took Hermione's hand and bowed, "'Til we meet again m'lady?" as he kissed her hand jokingly.

Hermione replied, "Of course good sir, it will be a great pleasure," she curtsied.

As both of them laughed, Cedric said his goodbyes to the Weasleys in between fits of laughter. "See yah later guys!", "Bye Hermione," he winked for the last time.

Yes, that day was very much remembered by our pretty boy Hufflepuff. The day that triggered for them to be close, the moments they shared that kept him going. The only thing in his mind as he wanted to survive the Triwizard Tournament. All Cedric Diggory ever thinks of, is how to get back to his Mione.

And here he is now, 10 years after their fateful meeting. Lying down staring at his wife of 6 years. The reason as to why he's still alive and kicking to this day. His Hermione. And he owed it all to the encounter he had, if it hadn't been for his father waking him up early, or Arthur Weasley to arrange them to meet, he would never have achieved happiness like what his Hermione had given him.

His. She was His, As He was Hers. She is His. As He is Hers.

Mrs. Hermione Jane Diggory.

He better get to sleep though, he'd been staring at her for more than an hour now, and she doesn't like it when she finds out that he's been staring at her again. But he can't help it. His wife was just so perfect. And did he mention very pregnant too?

He smirked to himself, finally finding rest. Ah, yes, now in just a couple more weeks, he'd have another memory with Hermione. The day she bears him a marvelous son.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

Comments are very much welcomed and appreciated.

Xoxo,

Ahneta


End file.
